You are me, and I am you
by clowcard123
Summary: This is about Cobalt and Snow, 2 of my many OC's. For more information check my deviantART They are the twins of Silver and Soul/Lyra. This is about their friendship and relationship.


Everyone expected a part of them to look like their mother. But instead, they looked like their father. Cobalt and Snow were the children of Silver Rocket, and Soul Clearwater. They looked exactly alike and the only way to tell them a part was their personality. Cobalt was like his father, serious, cold, rude, and mean. Snow was like their mother, happy, social, polite, and kind... At least that's what people assumed...

**...**

Cobalt was sitting under a tree, in the Ilex Forest. He had left Goldenrod City at 5 am, wanting to get away from the bustling and excitement there, it was 7 am. Using his Ditto, he had it become an Abra and had it teleport him there. He sighed, 'Seriously, I don't understand how Dad handles living there.' he thought, 'He says it's cause he doesn't want to live anywhere near Jewel and Sky's dad, but I don't think that's it.' he watched the clouds, slowly rolling by. He had red hair tied into a ponytail, and silver eyes. He wore a red hoodie, black sweat pants, and red converse.

"It's so peaceful and quiet hear... Now I can get some peace..." Cobalt soon fell asleep.

...

_ "Cobalt~" A 6 year-old girl, with red hair that was in a low and loose braid, and silver eyes ran towards him. She wore a white blouse, red bow, a red pleated skirt, with white stockings and brown hiking boots."There you are! I've been looking for you! Why are you here by yourself?"_

_ "I like being by myself." Cobalt lied. He was wearing a white shirt with a standing collar buttoning down from top-to-bottom. He wore black pants, a red necktie, and blue sneakers. _

_"Oi, Snow!" A voice called out, "Did you find him?" Cobalt gave his younger twin a stern look, warning her not to tell where he was. _

_Snow gave him an evil smile, "Yeah, Orange! He's behind the tree!" A young blonde boy and brown haired boy ran up to them, they were wearing the same uniform as Cobalt. Orange and Topaz_

_"So you did find him." Topaz said in surprise._

_Snow punched him in the stomach, causing him to fall to the ground, clutching it. "Of course I did! Never doubt a girls instincts when she's looking for her beloved brother."_

_"Yeah, I'll remember that." he smiled weakly at her, and recovered quickly._

_"So..." Orange said, "What do we do now?..."_

_"I know!" Snow shouted, "How about we play, guess which is Cobalt." _

_"Snow-"_

_"Please, Col?" she pleaded, giving him puppy dog eyes. "Pretty please?" Cobalt groaned, knowing that he could never say no to her, with those eyes._

_"Alight fine."_

_"Yay!" Snow lent Cobalt her hand and pulled him up._

_"Wait." Topaz said, "What do we get if we win?"_

_"Um... a Pokemon battle with me and Col?" Cobalt face palmed, knowing the results of the battle already. Snow held out her hand. "And if we win, you guys have to take us to the amusement park, and pay for everything." Orange and Topaz looked at each other and grinned._

_"It's a deal!" They took her hand and each shook it._

_ "I must warn you two though," Snow said, "No one has ever been able to guess right. We'll see you two at our house tomorrow, okay?" They nodded their heads._

...

"Cobalt~" Cobalt opened his eyes to see a pair of silver orbs staring down at him, "Good, you're awake!"

"What are you doing here Snow?" Snow wore a pink hoodie, white sweat pants, pink converse, and a brown messenger bag was slung over her shoulder.

"Can't a sister visit her beloved brother?"

"What do you mean visit?" he asked, "We see each other everyday."

"Oh, you know what I mean." she sat down next to him, "We're twins right?"

Cobalt was taken by surprise, "Of course we are. If we weren't we wouldn't look alike."

"So you'll tell me everything right?"

"Yeah."

"Then tell me..." Snow paused, "Do you have a crush on anyone?"

"...What?"

"Do. You. Have. A. Crush. On. Anyone?"

"I heard you the first time," he said, "And no, why?"

"Just wondering~" she fiddled with her thumbs, "You know what today is?"

"Yeah, Saturday." he replied, which caused Snow to face palm.

"It's November 3rd, our birthday, and we're turning 11!~" She cheered, "And I got you something." She took something out of her bag. She pulled out a yin and yang necklace, "I bought it a few days ago. It's a two piece," she explained, she put the white half around his neck, and the black half around hers. "Now, if we connect them." she connected the necklaces, "It creates the yin and yang symbol! You are me, and I am you!" Cobalt chuckled.

"Yeah... We'll always be apart of each other..."


End file.
